Give me your hand
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Will encontra Sue num momento mais dificil e dá-lhe todo o seu apoiõ e não só...


**Give me your hand**

**Glee Fan-Fiction**

**Sue Sylvestre e Will Schuester**

**Will estava preocupado com Sue. Ter perdido a irmã não tinha sido nada fácil para ela. Como tal decidiu passar por casa dela para lhe dar algum apoio. Tocou à companhia e foi a empregada de Sue que lhe abriu a porta.**

** -Hey, a Sue está?**

** -Si, ela está en su cuarto**

** -Gracias !**

**Will dirigia-se ao quarto de Sue quando ouviu alguém chorar compulsivamente. Will correu para o quarto de Sue. Abriu a porta e viu a Sue deita no chão a chorar e a sangrar de uma mão. Will correu para ela.**

** -Sue, meu Deus, o que aconteceu? – enquanto Will fazia esta pergunta viu um espelho partido no chão cheio de sangue.**

** -Will…**

** -Shhh…**

**Will agarrou-a com força e ela correspondeu.**

** - Vem comigo, vamos desinfectar esse corte.**

**Sue acenou afirmativamente e entrou com Will na casa de banho, sentou-se em cima da banheira e indicou a Will onde estava o kit de primeiros socorres. Will preparou tudo, agarrou-lhe a mão e começou a desinfecta-la. **

** -Sue, porque fizeste isto a ti mesma?**

** -Eu… eu peguei no pedaço de espaço para olhar para mim, para ver que eu era sem a Jean e simplesmente odiei-me. Senti tanta raiva que apertei o espelho com toda a minha força e ele partiu. Eu é que sou a pessoa horrível e a Jean é que …**

**Will acabou de por a ligadura na mão de Sue e puxou-a pela outra mão para a cama. Ele abriu a cama e pediu a Sue que se deitasse lá dentro.**

** -Will , eu estou bem.**

** -Não, não estás ! Há quanto tempo é que não comes?**

** -Não sei, desde que a Jean…**

** -Eu vou-te preparar qualquer coisa para comer e tu deitas-te. Eu volto já. **

**Will ajudou Sue a entrar na cama e foi preparar qualquer coisa para a Sue comer.**

**Este estava na cozinha a preparar a refeição de Sue quando a empregada lhe diz.**

** -Señor, me voy.**

** -Tudo bem. Eu tomo conta da Sue.**

**Voltou ao quarto com torradas e panquecas acabadas de fazer. Will ajudou Sue a comer, pois como tinha a mão direita aleijada não conseguia comer sozinha. Quando Sue terminou de comer, Will pediu-lhe que se deitasse bem e que descansasse um bocadinho.**

** -Dorme querida, eu fico no sofá hoje à noite para me certificar que ficas bem. **

** -Não…**

** -Não era uma pergunta Sue.**

** -Não fiques no sofá, fica aqui comigo. Desde que a Jean… não tenho conseguido dormir.**

**Will não disse nada e entrou na cama de Sue. Sue apoiou a sua cabeça no peito de Will e dormiu pela primeira vez em algum tempo. Will abraçou-a e ficou a olhar para ela, ela era para ele a mulher mais bonita do mundo. Will não dormiu a noite toda, queria certificar-se que Sue estava bem. A meio da noite Sue começou a contorcer-se e a gemer. Will ficou preocupado e de repente Sue acordou agarrada à mão. **

** -Sue, estás bem? **

** -A minha mão está a matar-me. Doi demasiado.**

** -Espera, eu resolvo.**

** Will levantou-se da cama foi à cozinha buscar um bocado de gelo e trouxe analgésicos da caixa de primeiros socorros. Voltou ao quarto. Sentou-se na cama, encostando as costas à cabeceira e deu os analgésicos juntamente com uma garrafa de agua a Sue. Sue tomou os medicamentos e Will puxou-a para ele. Colocou o gelo na mão dele com a sua mão direita e agarrou-lhe a mão esquerda com a sua mão esquerda. Sue apertou-lhe a mão.**

** -Tenta dormir querida. A dor está quase a passar.**

**Passado algum tempo Sue adormeceu novamente nos braços de Will. Quando acordou de manhã Will continuava acordado.**

** -Will, querido, dormiste alguma coisa?**

** -Não, queria certificar-me que estavas bem, que não te acontecia nada de mal.**

** - Se eu te pedir um favor fazes?**

** -Claro, faço tudo o que tu quiseres.**

** Sue sorriu:**

** -Vai tomar um duche, eu peço a Consuela que nos traga o pequeno almoço e tu deitas-te aqui comigo e dormes um bocadinho.**

** -Sue, neste momento tu és a única coisa que me importa.**

** -Então faz o que te penso. Por favor…**

** -Tudo bem. Mas se primeira vamos fazer-te esse curativo.**

** -Está bem. **

** Will tirou o penso da mão de Sue, desinfectou a ferida que estava a sarar satisfatoriamente e colocou-lhe um penso novo. **

** -Agora toma um banho Will, estás de rastos e custa-me ver-te assim. **

** -Está bem.**

** Will puxou Sue para si e dei-lhe um beijo suave na boca. Sue correspondeu e começou a desapertar-lhe a camisa com a mão que não estava aleijada. Depois de ter desapertado a camisa de Will disse-lhe:**

**- Espero por ti no quarto.**

**Will tomou um banho e quando voltou ao quarto, apenas enrolado numa toalha, tinha em cima da cama um tabuleiro com o pequeno-almoço. Will pegou no tabuleiro, colocou-o no chão, aproximou-se de Sue, que estava sentada na cama, e começou a beija-la. Sue foi-se deitando e puxou o Will para si. Acabaram por fazer amor e Will adormeceu nos braços de Sue.**

** -Dorme meu amor, agora eu tomo conta de ti.**

**FIM**


End file.
